El ánima BBxRae
by CristianLoganBj11
Summary: Este es un fic especial Halloween sobre mi pareja favorita BBxRae. Así que disfrute.


**El ánima BBxRae.**

**Bien chicos, he escrito una historia Halloween sobre mi pareja favorita, espero de que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Teen Titans.**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Era una noche de 31 de octubre en Jump City. Los villanos decidieron tomarse un día de descanso, pero para nuestros amigos titanes, era un día de celebración. Todos se encontraban disfrazados: Robin tenía puesto un traje de Batman (No sé como, pero se la robó mientras colaboraba con él en la baticueva), Starfire se disfrazó de colegiala, un poco sensual, para el chico antifaz. Cyborg tenía puesto su disfraz de Optimus Prime, de Transformers. Chico Bestia era Drácula. Sin embargo, había una cierta aguafiestas que no le gustaban las fiestas: Raven.

La empática no le gustaban ese tipo de fiestas, por sus emociones; Sin embargo, las emociones decían lo contrario con respecto a eso, querían divertirse y más con cierto chico Drácula. Así que se fue a la sala, a beber su té favorito y el chico no dudó en hablarle:

-Hey Rae Rae, ¿de que te vas a disfrazar? Supongo que si fueras chica Drácula, seríamos una pareja grandiosa.-

-No lo sueñes, Chico Bestia. Más bien, me voy a mi habitación.-

-Pero Rave, ven a divertirte con nosotros-

-Por qué no juegas a los disfraces con Starfire.-

-Si es lo que dices…- y Chico Bestia se aleja de la sala a verse más terrorífico para asustar.

-Bueno Raven- interviene Robin -vamos a comprar algunos adornos para la fiesta con Cyborg y Starfire-

-¿Quieres acompañarnos?- pregunta dulcemente Starfire.

-No soy de esas chicas que les gustan las fiestas.-

-Bueno, si nos necesitas, estaremos fuera de la ciudad.-

-Como sea-

Los tres titanes se van de la torre T, mientras Raven lee un libro; en medio de la noche, Chico Bestia se veía en el espejo para verse más terrorífico por la fiesta, tenía sus colmillos puestos en su boca, realmente tenía el mejor disfraz de Drácula que cualquier otro chico. Cuando iba a salir a pedir dulces, las luces de la torre se apagaron sospechosamente, dejando todo en oscuras.

-¿ho…hola?, ¿hay alguien aquí?-

El silencio sería tan rotundo, que hasta que se empezó a asustar.

-Cy…Cyborg, si es una de tus bromas, te mataré-

Y el silencio seguía allí. El chico Drácula caminó nerviosamente hacia el living, por suerte tenía un celular táctil, que tenía linterna. Nerviosamente al llegar al living, su celular se apaga automáticamente. Escuchó gritos y risas algo macabras, y pensaba que Raven estaba detrás de esto, pero como ella no era de esa naturaleza, ignoró la idea.

-¿Ho…hola, quien está allí?-

-¿Chico Bestia? – Se escucha una voz nerviosa.

-¿R…Raven?-

-¿Chico Bestia, estás allí?-

-Creo que…- su voz fue interrumpida cuando una mano tocó el hombro del joven.-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!-

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!-

-Raven, no me des sustos, y te hablo enserio.-

-Lo siento, idiota. No sabía que tú eras Drácula.

-Aaahhh sí, pues perdóname por…-

-¿Que te pasa?… -silencio- ¿Chico Bestia?-

El joven estaba sin habla cuando vio un ánima en forma de niña, que lo veía fijamente.

-¿R…Rae?, será mejor que te voltees-

-no soy Rae- Responde Raven preocupadamente. –¿y por qué me voltearía?

-Solo voltéate lentamente-

Raven, pensando que era otra broma de Chico Bestia, decidió voltearse y al ver el anima, estaba totalmente asustada y lo abrazó, sintiendo miedo.

-Tengo miedo Chico Bestia, no me sueltes-

-¿Queeee?

-Chicoooos- habló el ánima.

-eeehhh… ¿Hola?

-Chicoooos- y el ánima se acercaba.

-Aléjate de nosotros- Gritó preocupada Raven.

-¿Quien eres?-

-soy una fan BBxRae-

-¿que cosa?-

El anima, al no creer que se llamaba así, se desprendió terroríficamente, formando tentáculos en sus brazos y su carita de niña, era transformada en una calavera maldita. El par, aun abrazados, gritaban de horror.

-soy una fan BBxRae y estoy aquí para matarlos- habló el anima con una voz de terror mezclado con horror- pero no los mataré si me hacen un favor.-

-¿que…que cosa?- decía Chico Bestia.

-quiero que se besen y demostrar que se aman-

Cualquier cosa menos eso- gritó Raven de tono enojado.

Así que el ánima decidió lanzarle poderes oscuros intramundanos, ni las transformaciones de Chico Bestia, ni las auras oscuras de Raven, impidieron que el ataque del anima, acechara sobre ellos.

-jajajajaja- se reía la fanática malvada. -si no se besan los mataré, ustedes escogen si se besan o se mueren-

-Ni siquiera lo…-

La voz de Raven fue interrumpida por una presión de labios procedente de Chico Bestia. Realmente el chico Drácula, teniendo tanto miedo, se había atrevido a besar a la chica empática, cerrados los ojos para no ver reacciones, lentamente le empezó a responderle con cariño, cuando ella cerraba sus ojos. La chica estaba muy confusa, no sabía si darle un golpe severo a Chico Bestia, o disfrutar del beso que estaba compartiendo. Cuando el oxigeno interrumpió el momento…

-Te amo, Raven-

-¿Queee?-

-Sígueme la corriente- dijo el chico entre dientes y en voz baja.

-¿De qué?-

-que están esperando- gritó el anima –Admitan que se aman y me largaré para siempre.-

-Hazlo, Raven.-

-te…te amo, Chico Bestia- Respondió Raven más confusa.

-bien, bésense de nuevo.-

-oye oye, ya no se vale una más, ya lo cumplimos- alegó Chico Bestia.-

El ánima de nuevo se puso en posición de terrorífica y después, estranguló a Chico Bestia y atrapó a Raven.

-Está bien, lo haremos.-

El ánima soltó al joven que tosió un poco, pero antes de tomar aire, la chica devolvió el beso. De nuevo sintieron una conexión única, algo anormal en ellos. El ánima, transformado aun en niña, tomó una foto de la pareja, y al terminar el beso…

-bueno, eso es todo, Feliz Halloween, jajajaja- y el ánima desapareció, dejando sola a la pareja.

La electricidad volvió a la torre, y todo estaba normal de vuelta. Chico Bestia se quedó totalmente confundido, que decidió irse a su habitación, pero antes, Rae lo detiene:

-Te amo, Chico Bestia-

-el ánima desapareció, Raven. Ya no debemos fingir que nos amamos-

-Pero te estoy diciendo enserio.-

-no me digas, ¿Soy presidente?-

-¿Quieres salir conmigo en la noche de Halloween?- Preguntó Raven enojadamente.

El joven la envolvió en sus brazos y la besó intensamente, fue por un momento y al terminar de besarse…

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?-

Raven solo asintió, así que después de ese "incidente", fue acompañada por Chico Bestia hasta llegar a la habitación. Cuando ella entro sola (debido a su privacidad), decidió darle al joven algo que realmente lo dejara atónito. En ese mismo momento, llegaron los otros titanes a acomodar la torre, no sabían nada acerca del incidente ocurrido, ni les importaba. Totalmente, estaban tan ocupados realizando los últimos toques para que la fiesta fuera increíble y mágica. Después de organizar todo, Robin llamó a todos los titanes para que fueran a la fiesta y no dudaron en responder. Sin embargo, algo cambió, al ver que estaba Chico Bestia con el disfraz de Drácula y atrás se encontraba Raven, con un vestido estilo draculaura de Monster High _(Ni siquiera piensen que soy como yaoi, es que salen en los comerciales de TV)._

Los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta tras conocer que Raven estaba disfrazada como chica Drácula y que sostenía la mano del chico verde y más cuando se besaron de nuevo. En fin, felicitaron a la pareja, llegaron el resto de los titanes y la fiesta fue totalmente espeluznante e mega increíble y después de esa noche, la pareja hizo lo impensable, quedarse abrazados, viendo las estrellas disfrazados de Drácula. El ánima se sentía feliz por ese momento a pesar de ser invisible.

**Fin.**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Que les pareció, traté de ser lo más terrorífico posible. Reviews son bienvenidos. **

**Feliz Halloween a Todos… Muajajajaja**

**Nos leemos pronto :D**


End file.
